Ginevra Riddle, The New World
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Ginny finds out that she's really a Riddle, and she goes to live with her true father. She makes new friends and ends up going to the Slytherin house and she finds out she's betrothed to Draco Malfoy. AU D/G Give it a try!  :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this is very AU and I know I've been writing a bunch of different stories, but I got inspiration from staying up REALLY late tonight. It's currently 7:35 am, I haven't slept yet... Well on with the story, alright.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.

XxXx

"Mum! Why is this so important? It's just my sixteenth birthday!" Ginny Exclaimed angrily to one nervous looking Molly Weasley.

"Well, I think I should tell you..." Molly started off with a frown.

"Tell me what?" Ginny asked frantically.

"You- You're not one of ours, you are a Riddle. You don't belong to us, you belong to you-know-who. We made a deal with him, that if we gave you back on your sixteenth birthday then our lives would be spared and we would have money. I am dearly sorry Ginny, the Malfoys are coming to pick you up tomorrow at noon. I want you to know we all love yo-" Molly said.

"Don't bull shit me about loving me! You obviously don't care or you wouldn't have taken me in the first place, I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Weasleys." She muttered to them and stormed upstairs in a blind furry. When she entered her room she laid in her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

XxXx

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she felt different. She walked to her mirror and saw she had pale skin, black eyes, long silky black hair and she looked a bit taller. She gasped at her appearance and then everything came flooding back to her. She felt a smirk form on her face as she walked to the closet and looked through her clothes and didn't find anything she thought would be very presentable. She settled on a dark green tight fitting tank-top and a black skirt. She slipped on a pair of flats and checked the time, 11:59am. She smiled and walked down the stairs to see the Weasleys talking to the Malfoy family.

"Ginny! It's so nice to have you back!" Narcissa exclaimed while pulling Ginny into a tight hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny said politely while hugging her back.

"Oh call me Narcissa or Cissa, Ginny!" Narcissa practically yelled, Ginny smiled then looked over at none other than Draco Malfoy and no longer felt hate for him.

"Shall we go?" Ginny asked while sneering at the Weasleys. Narcissa nodded and took her hand and apparated them away. When they landed they were in front of Malfoy manor, Ginny looked up with a smile and then everything came flooding back.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy! Look what I made!" A young Ginny Riddle exclaimed holding up a picture of the dark mark. The dark lord smiled at his only daughter and pulled her into a hug._

"_Well done, Ginny!" He yelled happily looking at the picture._

_XxXx_

_Ginny Riddle at about 5 years old came walking down the stair case wearing a green silk dress and her black hair in an updo with a tiara. She walked to her father who lifted her up and spun her around as she giggled. _

"_You look wonderful my princess!" He exclaimed smiling at her. _

"_Thank you Daddy," Ginny said with a giggle._

_XxXx_

_Seven year old Ginny Riddle stood at the front doors of Malfoy Manor with the Malfoy family and her father by her side. She looked up at the building amazed, she had never seen something so beautiful. _

"_This is our new home, Princess!" The dark lord said happily, Ginny then jumped up and down clapping and hugged each of the Malfoys. _

_End of Flashbacks._

"I remember..." Ginny said quietly with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips. Narcissa led Ginny into the house and into the parlour room where sat her father. She looked at him with a smile and he turned her way and jumped up and enveloped her into a hug.

"Welcome home, princess." Her father said to her as he pulled away from the hug, and motioned for her to follow him. He brought her up four flights of stair and into a bed room that was silver and gold, the walls were silver and the bed was a king-sized bed with gold sheets and bedspread. She looked around the room and saw there was a walk in closet and a bathroom with a door joining to another room. There was a big desk and chair, there was a big fireplace in the middle of the wall of her room, and two black leather chairs in front of it.

"This will be your room, the bathroom joins to Draco's you can come to anyone if you need something, preferably me or the Malfoys, well, you can get ready for dinner. You have clothes in your closet, snap your fingers if you need a house elf and Draco will be escorting you downstairs, you will sit with each other. We have some things to go over after dinner, and you're allowed to use magic, okay doll?" Her father said to her with a smile and she nodded and with that he and the Malfoys left the room. She walked into the bathroom and took a long hot shower and then used her wand to dry and curl her long black hair. She then put it up in a fancy up-do and walked into her bed room with a towel around her body. She walked to her closet and saw a gorgeous knee-length silk green dress, it was strapless with little silver embellishments on the front breast. She quickly pulled on some knickers and a strapless bra then slipped it on over her body and twisted her arm around to do the zipper up. She couldn't quite reach it so she walked to the door leading to Draco's room and knocked, he answer right away and raised his eyebrows at how she was holding her dress up in the front.

"Zip me up?" She asked with a smirk and turned around leaving her full back in his view. When he saw her soft milky skin he was in shock for a moment before slowly zipping it up and she turned around and winked at him as she said, "Thanks Draco."

"Anytime Ginny, by the way..." He started then looked at his feet and said, "I missed you, it really hurt to make fun of you."

"Draco, you had to... I wish I would've known, because once I got here, I realized, I missed you too." She said with a teary smiled and he pulled her into a tight hug as she fought back tears. After they pulled away she smiled at him tearfully and walked back to her room quickly. When she got to her room she felt a few tears slip down her face and she quickly wiped them away and walked to find a pair of shoes, she picked out a pair of silver strap-heels. She then walked to her vanity and put on a light foundation and eyeliner and mascara and then walked to Draco's room and knocked, when he answered the door her was fully dressed in a dress shirt and dress pants, he took her arm and started to lead her down the stairs.

"You look gorgeous, Ginny." Draco said to her and she let a small smile play on her lips, when they entered the big dining room everyone started to cheer for Ginny. She smiled lightly and took a seat by her father and beside Draco and Pansy Parkinson. The girls quietly talked with Draco throughout dinner and then at the end, the dark lord stood up and held his hands up for everyone to be quiet when everyone had quieted down he started talking.

"My daughter is back, and we are all glad, no? Well, nobody hurts her, if they do, they die. Got it? Now as for training, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson and myself will be training her to be her best. If anyone interferes with her schooling, they once again answer to me! She will be moved up a year in school and switched to Slytherin, she is still trying to get used to living here again, seeing as it's her first day back we give her a warm welcome, okay? Good, now everyone off to bed, except the Malfoys, my daughter and yours truly." He said and with that everyone cheered and went to their separate rooms. When it was just the Malfoys and the Riddles they walked to the parlour room and sat on the couches and chairs, Draco and Ginny exchanged a nervous look at the silence in the room.

"You two are very important in this war, we are to bring Potter down. You two have been betrothed since Ginny was born, so we will start planning the wedding this week. Princess, please don't invite too many Gryffindors okay?" The dark lord said to the two and they each nodded and were dismissed to bed, they slowly and silently made their way up to their separator rooms and slowly fell asleep.

XxXx

A/N: R&R this took me awhile to write and I hope everyone likes it, I love this story line! (:


	2. Chapter 2

A./N: Okay, seeco0nd chapter… This might be a bit different, I'm thinking of using POVs review to tell me if I should or shouldn't…

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter Related…

XxXx

When Ginny woke up it was around 7:30 am. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom she shared with Draco and undressed and quickly walked into the shower and turned it onto the right warmth. She slowly washed her hair and her body and shaved where was needed, she grabbed a towel after she turned off the shower and wrapped around herself and walked out to see Draco walking in, she felt his eyes on her and she cleared the mirror and dried her hair with her wand and then turned to him.

"Like?" She giggled at Draco and he muttered something incoherent and looked down.

"You- you should get dressed, we need to be downstairs at 8:30…" He mutter and she walked into her room and closed the door behind her and walked to her closet and grabbed a bra and knickers and out them on. Then looked through her closet and found a pair of black tights and an emerald green halter top that went just below her bum. She put her outfit on and then found a pair of black pumps and put them on along with a comfort charm. She then heard a knock at her door and walked up to it and opened it to see Narcissa Malfoy standing there.

"Hello, Ginevra!" She greeted happily to Ginny.

"Hello, Cissa!" Ginny said to her using her old nickname for her.

"How are you doing?" she asked in a casual tone.

"Good and you?" Ginny replied politely.

"Alright, are you excited to plan your wedding?" Narcissa asked her and Ginny started pulling her long hair into two low messy buns on either side of her head. She looked at Narcissa and smirked.

"A bit, just a little shocked that I'm getting married so soon after coming back." Ginny stated. There was then another knocking on the door and Draco entered and looked at Ginny with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, I must get back to Lucius." Narcissa stated and walked out of the room leaving Ginny and Draco to stand there awkwardly.

"You look great." Draco said to Ginny with a slight smile on his face.

"Thanks, Draco." Ginny said then continued, "But I'm not wearing any make-up!"

"You look great, Ginny!" He exclaimed and he held his arm out for her and she laced hers into his. They then walked down to the dining room where sat the Dark Lord, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Draco led Ginny to the seats they occupied yesterday and they both sat elegantly. Everyone ate in silence until the dark lord stood and got everyones attention, everyone quickl quieted.

"I have an announcement, my daughter will be marrying Draco Malfoy, we must get started on the wedding so everyone must stay away from the parlor room unless summoned? Okay, off you go." The dark lord said and then everyone left the room and the malfoys and the Riddles made their way to the parlor room. When they entered there were books upon book for weddings, Draco and Ginny sat on the loveseat and the dark lord sat on a chair while Lucius and Narcissa sat in the loveseat opposite them. Ginny grabbed a white book and looked through flower arrangements, her eyes landed on pure white lilies.

"I love them," She said in a dazed voice and Draco looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"They look amazing, Gin." He said to her and she looked up at him with a smile on her face, "Lets get them!"

"Okay," She said with a giddy smile at him. This went on for a few hours and they decided the colours for the wedding would be silver and white, the two then walked to Ginny's room a discussed whose room to keep for their own. They had decided on Ginny's and then he kissed her cheek and they both went to bed.

XxXx

A/N: Pretty much a fill chapter, R&R for more!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so I want to massacre this computer… Its extremely rude and and and it makes me VERY mad! Well, I shall start writing once I have finished my rant, which isn't yet! Aha I love reviews so the more I get the quicker I update, please don't hate on my shit, or I'll bitch you out in this, okay? Okay. On with the story now, eh? Okay!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this shit computer…

XxXx

When Ginny woke up the next morning she looked at the clock and it said 6:30 am. She groaned and pulled a hand through her long black hair. She laid back down but couldn't get back to sleep so she got up and headed for the bathroom and started the shower and took a long warm shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her body and took her wand and dried her hair and clipped her bangs to the side and walked back into her room and got dressed into a knee length black formfitting dress with an off the shoulder scoop revealing some cleavage. She then pulled on a pair of black flats. And then she walked to her vanity and started applying black eyeliner and then some silver eye shadow with some mascara to make her eyes pop. She slowly stood and walked down the stairs to the dining room where she saw Narcissa and Lucius arguing, she hid behind a wall and cast a disillusionment charm on herself.

"Narcissa! You do not understand, she needs this, she's only sixteen. She need to be pushed, hard at that too. She need to be a little damaged, a little hurt, she'll be great that way!" He said with an evil smirk on his face.

"You will not under any circumstances force Ginny into anything, even fights, and defiantly not sex!" Narcissa exclaimed at him and Ginny felt feer rush through her she took the charm off of herself and stormed into the room, where Lucius and Narcissa looked at her with shocked expressions.

"I could kill you right now, Malfoy!" She spat at him her eyes turning red in anger.

"Your father would never forgive you." He spat back at her while Narcissa looked on with a scared expression.

"He would if I told him about this conversation!" She yelled at him, he then raised his cane and pulled it back and hit her in the side with it. She cried out in pain and got up and pulled her wand out and pointed it at him.

"Don't fucking make me!" She yelled with her wand hand quivering.

"You don't have it in you, you'll always be a blood traitor and nothing but trash, you're a Weasley at heart." He spat in her face.

"How _dare_you!" She said in a dangerous tone then steadied her wand and whispered "Crucio."

He fell to the ground and writhed in pain for what seemed like hours until Ginny lifted the curse.

"Now, Lucius, what do you have to say for yourself, hitting a girl. And if I EVER catch you hitting Narcissa I swear to god I will _kill_you, okay?" She said in a dangerously low tone once again he nodded then walked out of the room with a sneer plastered on his face,.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Narcissa asked and ran over to the younger girl who was staring off into space.

"Fine, now if you'll excuse me, I must go for a walk around Diagon alley." She stated, then apparated on the spot and appeared in Diagon alley. She looked around and saw a few people walking around, then she looked at her ex-brothers' joke shop and felt her heart break a bit, she didn't want to leave then, yet she did. She started walking through Diagon alley, then heard her name being called.

"GINNY! GINNY!" Her name was shouted, she turned around swiftly and saw Fred and George Weasley running in her direction, she fell her eyes fill with tears, but quickly bit then back as they stood in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked in a somewhat kind voice.

"Why'd you leave?" They asked in angry voices.

"I had to, he's my father guys. I-I'm so sorry… I hope we can still be friends! I really do, I don't want to lose you too!" She said and at the end she broke down and started sobbing.

"Of course Gin-bug! You will always be our sister!" Fred said and enveloped her into a tight hug as did George, when they pulled away she was crying less.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing with that fucking traitor?" She heard Ron bellow from behind her, she whipped around and wiped her tears away and gave him a hard glare.

"Ronald, they can speak to whoever they please, thank you very much!" She said in an angry voice, and then check her watch and it said 8:00 am. She had to go.

"Watch what you said, you filthy little Riddle." He spat then walked up to her and punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach, she stumbled back as Fred and George went after Ron tell her to leave. She nodded and apparated to Malfoy Manor in hysterical tears. She looked around and saw she was at the gate she pushed them open and let out a sob and walked to the entrance and opened the door and started wiping the blood and tears from her face, she leaned against a wall and calmed herself down. She looked up to see Draco walking down the stairs, when he caught her eye he ran up to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Fine, nothing. Let's just go to breakfast…" She said quietly he nodded slowly and led her into the dining room where Lucius glared at her and Narcissa gave her a worried look.

"Princess, are you okay?" The dark lord asked his daughter.

"I'm fine, dad." She said with an emotionless voice as she sat next to Draco. She looked down the table and smirked at Lucius then returned to her mask of no emotion. She didn't eat much; she mostly pushed her food around her plate.

"Everyone is dismissed; I need a word with my daughter." The dark lord said when everyone had finished eating, soon everyone had cleared out of the room and he turned to her and looked at her.

"Where were you?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Diagon Alley, I was talking to Fred and George Weasley, I know you hate the Weasleys but I was close to those two and I still am. They've never judged me, and they still don't. I love them daddy, they're still my brothers no matter what." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"It's okay dear, now… Where'd you get that broken nose?" He asked with a flash of anger in his eyes.

"Ronald, he got pissed that they were talking to me and hit me in the face. But the twins dealt with him, so no need to worry." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure, Princess?" He asked with a frown.

"Very, dad. Now, I'm going to go to the library." She said with a straight face, he nodded and hugged her. She then left and walked up to the library and sat down and read for hours, she skipped lunch and dinner that night and stayed up until 1:30 am. She looked at the clock and decided to go to bed, she quietly made her way to her room and laid down on her bed and oon fell into a dreamless sleep.

XxXx

Ginny was woken up the next day by a pecking on her window, she looked at her watch it was 8:00 am. She sighed and got up and opened her window and in flew Fred and George's owl; Tawny. She gave Ginny a letter who took it and gave the owl a treat, Tawny then perched on Ginny's bed post, while Ginny opened the letter and read it.

_Hey__Gin,_

_ Molly disowned us for talking with you and beating the living shit out of Ronald. Did you talk to your father about being friends with us? How are you? Do you want us to kill Ronald for you? Speaking of which, we were wondering if your father would let us join his side, we're sick of Potter and the Weasleys… Owl back when you find out, Tawny will stay with you until you owl back, love you very much._

_ Xoxo Fred and George. _

She smiled after she read the father and rushed down to the Dining room in the clothes she wore the day before. When she entered everyone was staring at her and she motioned for her father to follow her. When he did, she led him into the parlor room and sat and motioned for him to do the same.

"The Weasleys disowned Fred and George, daddy. And they would like to join our side… what do you think, because it would mean a lot to me, daddy." She said quickly being very anxious.

"Well, err, I guess so. Only because it would make you happy, Princess." He said with a smile. She jumped up and down and squealed.

"Okay, I'll get dressed and go get them! Can their room be near mine?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, I suppose, dear." The dark lord said and Ginny jumped up and hugged him and then ran up to her room and jumped into the shower and showered quickly, then walked out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She then dried and curled her hair and left it down, she walked into her room and grabbed a pair of tight black jeans and a silk green tank top. She then grabbed a pair of socks and running shoes, then she ran to her fireplace and flooed to their apartment and when she got there they both enveloped her into big hugs.

"Ginny!" They yelled in unison, and she smiled.

"Well, get packed, welcome to the dark side." She said with a smirk.

XxXx

A/N: Review please, I know weird but it's the story line! R&R


	4. Authors Note

A/N: Hello my lovely viewers. I know that I shouldn't be doing this, but I really need to write a new story. So from now until I'm out of my depression I will be putting all my stories on hold. Well, except the one I'm putting up today, so I just wanted to apologize. I know I was doing pretty good with some of the stories, but I'm just really depressed and I'm going to get my monsters out by writing an angsty depressing love story… I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. I love you all, xoxo Ashley.


End file.
